I Don't Bite Much
by Myrna Maeve
Summary: Lilli was abducted and bitten by the vampire Viktor Romania ! As other female nations start disappearing, will Lilli be able to stop him? Human names used, Gender Bending. ON HOLD WHILE I REWRITE EVERYTHING THING, BECAUSE I REALIZED HOW OOC A LOT OF CHARACTERS ARE. THIS COULD TAKE A WHILE.
1. Chapter 1 A Sudden Abduction

Note: The nation's human names are used, and the nations of America, Canada, Italy, Romano, and Japan are female. Pairings include AusHun, USUK, PruCan, GerIta, and SpaMano.

Chapter 1- A Sudden Abduction

It was late, and Lilli was walking home from buying a present for her 'big bruder', Vash. She couldn't wait to get home and give it to him, because she knew he would love it. Lilli was just about to turn onto her street when she saw a cloaked stranger standing in her path.

"Good evening, sir," said Lilli politely. "Why are you out so late at night?"

"I vas about to ask the same of you, little miss," said the stranger, who had a thick Transylvanian accent. "it is dangerous for a young voman such as yourself to vander the streets alone at night."

"I know it's dangerous, but I'm not afraid," said Lilli. "Big bruder will always come to my rescue if I am threatened."

"He vill, vill he?" said the stranger, chuckling. "Shall ve test that theory?" His voice had turned low and ominous. Red eyes flashing, the stranger pounced on Lilli causing her to scream in fright before darkness overtook her. The stranger, after making sure he had not been seen, carried an unconscious Lilli away into the night.

Just minutes after the strange man abducted Lilli, Vash arrived at the scene, wielding an AK-57 and panting. He had run all the way there from his house.

"I know I heard Lilli scream!" he said to himself, examining the area for clues that would tell him what happened. All he found was a hand wrapped gift. Vash noticed that there was a tag on it. His heart froze when he read it.

The tag read, "From Lilli, To my wonderful Big Bruder". With shaking hands, Vash opened the gift. Inside was a personalized handgun that had "To Vash, my Big Bruder" engraved on it. When he saw it, Vash fell to his knees and cried, holding the gun to his chest.

"Lilli…" he sobbed, "I swear I will find you and bring you back home if it's the last thing I do!" Vash knew that in order to find out who had taken Lilli, He would need the help of another nation who was extremely smart and reliable. Unfortunately, he did not get along very well with that person anymore, but he had no choice if he was going to save Lilli. Vash would have to visit Roderich.


	2. Chapter 2 Alone and Far From Home

Chapter 2- Alone and Far From Home

The mysterious cloaked stranger was running like the wind towards the city. Having already taken Lilli to his castle, he had chosen his next target. But first he had to buy his next target a good frying pan.

Lilli awoke to find herself on a bed in a small room, by herself. "Did that cloaked stranger bring me here?" she wondered. Lilli got up and tried to open the door, only to discover it was locked. Taking out one of the bobby pins in her hair, she picked the lock, opened the door, and stepped out of the room into a hallway that looked like something from a castle.

"Where am I?" Lilli thought. "And how on earth do I get home to Big Bruder?" She figured the best way to find the answers to her questions was to take a look around. With luck, Lilli would find out something before her captor returned. But she had barely taken two steps before she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Must you leave so soon?" said the cloaked stranger. "Vhen I haven't had a chance to properly introduce myself?"

Lilli whirled on him, holding a pistol in her hands. "Eat this, you bastard!" she yelled, firing the gun at him, the turning to run in the opposite direction. Running up the hall and down the corridor, Lilli reloaded the gun and thought, "Thank God Big Bruder taught me how to use one of these." She was almost to the front door when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder again. "Back for more, are we?" she said. Turning to fire again, she froze.

In his rush to stop her from escaping, her captor's cloak had come off, and she could finally see his face. The man had short blond hair, pale skin, and eyes as red as blood. He was grimacing, because all the shots Lilli had fired had hit him in the chest.

"I had not vanted to do this," the man said sadly. "But you have left me vith no other choice." As he walks towards her, Lilli shoots him again and again, but the man just keeps coming.

"Who are you?" Lilli screams before her captor knocks her out with a frying pan.

The strange man looked down at Lilli sadly. "I am Viktor," he said, picking her up off the floor. "And I apologize for vhat I'm about to do, but I cannot control myself any longer." With that, Viktor carries Lilli back to her room, and shuts the door behind them. Lilli suddenly screams in pain. When Viktor comes back out, his have healed. The only sign that he was even injured are the bullet holes in his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3 A Common Goal

Chapter 3- A Common Goal

Vash was in such a hurry to get to Roderich's house that he ran into someone on the way there. "Sorry," he said.

"Geez, Vash, you really need to pay more attention," said a familiar voice with an Austrian accent.

Vash blinked. "Roderich?" he said. "I was just on my way to your place."

"That's funny, I was just about to say that to you," said Roderich. "I need your help. Elizabeta was out last night when I heard her scream. By the time I got there, she was gone. All I found was her frying pan. She never goes anywhere without it. I need your help to find her." Vash stared at him. "What?" asked Roderich.

"I was on my way to your house because I need _your _help," said Vash. "Lilli was out late when I heard her scream. I rushed to the source with my AK-47, but by the time I got there she was already gone. The only thing I could find," said Vash, choking back a sob, "Was a present from her with my name on it. Roderich, please," Vash said, putting his hands on Roderich's shoulders. "Help me get her back!"

"If you will do everything in your power to help me rescue Elizabeta, I will do everything in my power to help you save Lilli," said Roderich.

"Thank you, Roderich. Thank you so much," Vash said, taking his hands off Roderich's shoulders. "So where shall we start our search?"

"Think about it. What nation wants everyone to 'become one with him'?"

Vash gasped. "You don't mean …"

Roderich nodded. "Our best bet would be to pay a visit to Ivan and ask him a few questipns. It would probably be a good idea to bring that AK-47 of yours."

Vash agreed. The next destination in the search for Lilli had been decided. He and Roderich would be paying a visit to Ivan Braginski, also known as Russia.


	4. Chapter 4 An Unforeseen Transformation

**A/N:**

**Me: Hello, faithful readers(Especially you, hetaliaworshiper! You were the first to review my story! Yours is awesome, by the way. Right, Prussia?**

**Prussia: Yep, it's awesome!**

**Me: Thank you. Now, on to Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4- An Unforeseen Transformation

"Lilli! What did he do to you? Lilli? Lilli!"

"Huh…? Someone's… calling my name… is it… big bruder?" thought Lilli, struggling to wake up. But a sharp pain in her head caused her to lose consciousness.

"Lilli! Please, open your eyes! Lilli!" Elizabeta cried, trying to awaken Lilli, but to no avail. Realizing it was useless, Elizabeta got up and started beating on the door with her new frying pan, trying to get the attention of her abductor, who had identified himself as Viktor. "VIKTOR! What did you do to her? What did you do to Lilli? VIKTOR!" she yelled, continuing to beat at the door with all her might. "VIKTOR!"

The door slammed open. "VHAT DO YOU VANT, VOMAN?" Viktor roared as he entered the room. "And stop making that damn racket!"

Elizabeta grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her. "What did you do, you bastard?" she hissed. "What did you do to Lilli?"

"Vhat on earth are you talking about?"

Elizabeta snapped. "What am I talking about?" she said, spinning Viktor to look at Lilli. "I'm talking about this, you bastard! What did you do to cause THIS?"

Lilli's breathing had gotten heavy and ragged, as if she had been running nonstop for hours. She was sweating; her face flushed, and had started to shake uncontrollably.

Viktor's eyes widened. "Shit!" he said, turning to Elizabeta. "You need to get out of here." Viktor tried to push her out of the room, but Elizabeta wouldn't budge.

"I won't leave until you tell me what's happening to Lilli!" Elizabeta said.

"You don't understand!" Viktor said, sounding genuinely concerned. "If you are in here when she avakens, you could-"

"Just tell me, dammit! What the hell is wrong with Lilli?" Elizabeta screamed, then went and sat down on the bed beside Lilli. Feeling the girl's forehead, Elizabeta said "She's burning up! Bring me some ice!"

"But-"

"NOW!" Elizabeta yelled, lifting her frying pan up threateningly.

Viktor sighed. "Fine! I'll get you some ice. But if she vakes up before I'm back, svear to me you vill run avay and lock her in this room!"

"I swear!" Now go and get me some ice! We need to bring down her fever!"

Viktor went to get the ice, and Elizabeta held Lilli's hand, saying, "Its okay, everything will be alright soon."

He was just heading back to the room with ice in one hand and a bottle of red liquid in the other when he sensed it. Lilli had awakened. "Get out of there!" he screamed, hoping he would make it in time.

"What's happening to me?" Lilli thought as she started to regain consciousness. Her teeth hurt like hell, and her throat felt like it was on fire. Lilli could feel someone holding her hand, and she wondered if she was sick. She squeezed the person's hand and opened her eyes.

Elizabeta felt Lilli squeeze her hand, and said, "Ah! You're awake! Thank goodness," as she leaned down and hugged Lilli.

Lilli was scared. When Elizabeta leaned down and hugged her, Lilli had the sudden urge to bite her neck. Knowing something was very wrong, she pushed Elizabeta away and got off the bed, backing away from her.

Confused, Elizabeta looked at Lilli. "What's wrong?"

Lilli closed her eyes. "I don't know," she said. "My teeth hurt, my throat feels like it's on fire, and…" she stopped, not knowing if she should tell her or not, when the urge to bite Elizabeta became even stronger.

"Lilli? Lilli, what's wrong?" Elizabeta asked, starting to walk towards her.

Lilli freaked. "Don't come near me!" she cried as her eyes snapped open. She ran past Elizabeta and out of the room, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

Elizabeta just stood there, frozen in shock. The shock was not from what Lilli had done. What had shocked Elizabeta was the fact that, for the brief moment she could see her face, Lilli had had blood red eyes and fangs.

Mere minutes after Lilli had run out of the room, Viktor came running in. "Vhat happened?" he asked, looking around the room for Lilli. "Vhere did she go?"

"I-I hugged her when she woke up," Elizabeta said, stuttering. "And she p-pushed me away. Sh-she said her teeth hurt, and that her throat was on fire. I-I tried to approach her, but sh-she told me not to come near her, a-and ran out of the room. H-her eyes… they had turned b-blood red, and sh-she had grown f-f-fangs!"

Viktor frowned. "Her eyes vere blood red and she had fangs, but instead of attacking you, she pushed you avay and ran?"

Elizabeta nodded, confused by the question. Why would Lilli attack her? They were good friends!

"That is odd, considering she has just avakened," Viktor said as he turned to leave. "But her self-control vill not last long. I need to find her before her thirst makes her do something she vill regret. You vill stay here until I return."

Now Elizabeta was even more confused. Awakened? Self-control? _Thirst_? What did Viktor mean? She was about to ask him when she realized he was already gone.

As Viktor ran out of the castle, he focused on following Lilli's scent. He could always use his black magic to summon her back to the castle, but that wouldn't be any fun. "Besides," Viktor thought, "This could actually prove useful to my plans."

**BONUS! Character Profile!**

Name: Lilli

Nation: Liechtenstien

Species: Vampire

Personality: Kind, gentle, timid, and polite, but when angered or threatened she will curse like a drunk sailor. Taught how to use guns by Vash.

Relatives/Allies: Vash Zwingli(Switzerland)

**A/N:**

**Me: Good chapter, right? Now, for those of you reading without reviewing (Which, as of 12/4/11, was everyone but my friend hetaliaworshiper), please review! I will give you a clone of the manga or anime character of your choice! Currently available are characters from Fruits Basket and Tsubasa: Those With Wings. **

**Prussia: What about the awesome me?**

**Me: Oh yeah, Prussia clones are also available. I also have free ice cream and cake(and cake! Love that song!) More clones will become available as time progresses. Until then, review! Please! Or I will send my army of level 100 pokemon to find and destroy you! MwaHaHaHaHa!**

**Prussia: That's **_**so**_** not awesome.**

**Me: Shut up, Prussia.**

**Prussia:*pouts***

**Me: That's it for now! Bye!**

**Prussia: Wait! What about how you plan on getting Chapter-**

**Me: SHUSH! Don't spoil the surprise, you doomkoff! I'll tell Russia you want to become one with him!**

**Prussia: I'm sorry! I'll keep my mouth shut from now on! Just don't do that!**

**Me: Good.**


	5. Chapter 5 Story Title Contest CLOSED

**Me: Hello, my loyal fans! Especially the two who have reviewed my story! Their names are hetaliaworshiper and EhCanuck. Thank you both so much! You are the reason I keep writing! **

**Prussia: And speaking of writing… **

**Me: I have the rest of this story written down! It's just not typed up. And I can't type it up right know because my mother took away my FanFiction Story Notebook that the story was written in! So I can't type it up! **

**Prussia: Oh Noes! Your mom is so NOT awesome!**

**Me: Don't talk about my mom like that, you domkopf! *smacks Prussia* **

**Prussia: You hit my awesome face!**

**Me: Yes, yes I did. Anyways, since I can't type up the next chapter, I have decided to hold a contest! You, the readers, will get to come up with and vote on a new title for the story!**

**Prussia: Because **_**Insert Story Title Here**_** is not an awesome title!**

**Me: Prussia! I didn't ask for your opinion! *smacks Prussia again***

**Prussia: My awesome face!**

**Me: Shut it! Anyways, the contest requirements are as follows:**

**It must be an interesting title**

**It must not use any obscene language**

**It must be submitted through a review**

**It must somehow relate to the contents of the story**

**It must be submitted by December 20, 2011**

**Prussia: It also has to be really awesome!**

**Me: Prussia! *kicks his 'five meters'***

**Prussia: *falls to his knees and groans in pain***

**Me: That's better. Anyways, submit story titles! Oh yeah, Liechtenstien, Romania, Switzerland, Austria, and Hungary have now been added to the list of characters available for cloning. So review! And get a clone of the manga/anime character of your choice! **

**Liechtenstien: For information, see the author's note at the end of the previous chapter. Thank you!**

**Me: Aaaawww! Liechtenstien, you're so freaking adorable! *hugs Liechtenstien***

**Liechtenstien: *blushes***

**Prussia: *Still on the floor* Have you all forgotten about me?**


	6. Chapter 6 Contest Update CLOSED

_Insert Story Title Here _ Contest Update

Prussia: Hello! Did anyone miss my awesomeness?

Hungary: *smacks Prussia with frying pan*

Prussia: Ow! What was that for?

Hungary: You need to shut up.

Austria: And get a smaller ego. Shall we leave, Hungary?

Hungary: We shall. *Austria and Hungary link arms and leave.*

Me: *walk in, followed by Fem! Canada* Hey Prussia, what's up? *notices giant bruise on Prussia's arm* What happened to you?

Prussia: Hungary hit me with her frying pan.

Me: *shakes head* Typical. Anyways, hello! And welcome to another filler chapter! *hears snogging and turns around*

Prussia and Fem! Canada: *caught mid-snog*

Me: *annoyed look* Is now _really_ the best time for that?

Prussia and Fem! Canada: *blush and step away from each other* Sorry…

Me: *shakes head again* Sheesh. Go get a room, you two. I can finish this chapter without you.

Prussia: *beams* Yay! *Picks up Fem! Canada bridal style and carries her out of the room*

Me: *heavy sigh* Finally, peace and quiet. You have no idea how _annoying_ they can get. *turns around* You can come out now!

Myrna: *comes out of hiding place* Finally! It was getting cramped in there!

Me: *turns back to reader* For those who are confused, Myrna Maeve is _not_ my real name. It's just my pen name. This *gestures to Myrna* is the _real_ Myrna Maeve.

Myrna: *quick bow* Thanks, J! It's a pleasure to be here!

Me: You're welcome. Anyways, remember how I said I've already finished writing out this story, and I just don't have it typed up yet? Well, my friend Myrna here is going to be playing a major role in my next story! This upcoming story may or may not be related to _Insert Story Title Here_ (or whatever the title ends up as.)

Myrna: So be on the lookout for updates and new stories!

Me: Yep!

Myrna: Hey, J…

Me: Yes, Myrna?

Myrna: Wasn't this post supposed to be an update for the _Insert Story Title Here_ Contest?

Me: *facepalms* I totally forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me!

Myrna: You're welcome.

Me: So far, we have two people who have submitted titles. They are… *drum roll*

Myrna: **Velius Pseudonym** and **Neverwinternightsgirl777**!

Me: Thank you. The title submitted by **Velius** is… *another drum roll*

Myrna: _I Don't Bite… Much_

Me: Thank you. **Neverwinternightsgirl777** went all out, submitting three story titles! They are… *yet another drum roll*

Myrna: _The Lovely Ones_,

_R isn't for Red Anymore_, and

_Red Eyes_

Me: Thank you. If you want to submit a title for this story, please read the contest information and guidelines in the previous chapter.

Myrna: Remember, your title must be submitted by December 20, 2011. If it's submitted any later than December 20, it will not be used in the contest.

Me: A big thanks to the five readers who have reviewed this story! You're the reason I keep on writing!

Myrna: At least when you have your FanFiction Story Notebook. *smirks*

Me: *death glare*

Myrna: What, you thought I couldn't hear anything in that tiny space you call a hiding spot?

Me: *laser death glare*

Myrna: Seriously, you know what happens to me in the story and you think I would be afraid of your puny death glare?

Me: *laser death glare of doom*

Myrna: *smirk falters, and she shivers* Okay, _now_ you're starting to scare me. Just a little bit though.

Me: *super mega laser death glare of ultimate doom*

Myrna: Alright! I'm sorry! Just stop glaring at me like that! Please!

Me: *death glare deactivated* Thank you. Please, read and review! Or at the very least, read and review!

Myrna: *gives J a funny look*

Me: *completely oblivious* Bye!


	7. Chapter 7 Enter the Awesome

**A/N:**

**Me: Hello, faithful readers! Last time I checked, I had gotten seven reviews and about 500 hits! Thank you to the seven reviewers! As a reward, you get a new chapter! Yay!**

**Prussia: And it's all about me! And my awesomeness!**

**Me: Prussia! Do you want a repeat of what happened when I announced the story title contest?**

**Prussia: No! I do not want you to kick my awesome 'five meters' again! You made a reviewer sad! Remember? They said "Noes! You did not just kick Prussia's 'five meters'!"**

**Me: Get out of here, Prussia! Now!**

Chapter 5- Enter the 'Awesome' **(Prussia: I told you it was about me! Me: PRUSSIA! I WILL *censored*)**

She had to find Vash. He would know what to do. Her big bruder always saved her. "I just need to control this until I find Vash. He'll know what to do. He knows everything," Lilli thought.

As she approached a road, Lilli began to wonder where she was and how far she had travelled. She saw there was a town a little further up the road. She could ask someone for help there, and buy some new clothes. Lilli knew she would get further in jeans and a t-shirt than in a Victorian style dress.

Gilbert didn't understand why Viktor wouldn't let him into the castle to visit. "Albinos have to stick together!" he said to himself. "The awesome me shouldn't be stuck in this town!" Viktor had never refused to see him before. "Dammit, why won't Viktor let me in his castle? I just want to talk!" Gilbert tensed when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and he turned to see who it was.

Lilli gritted her teeth as she walked through the town in her new clothes. Visiting the clothing store had been a really bad idea. The burning sensation in her throat had gotten so strong that it was hard for her to keep herself from biting someone. She knew she might not be able to control herself much longer. By know she had realized what she had become that day. She knew what her body wanted, but she didn't want it to come to that. She would just avoid any other cities or towns unless it was absolutely necessary not to. Lilli was about to search for a weapons shop when she heard a familiar voice say, "Dammit, why won't Viktor let me into his castle? I just want to talk!"

Gilbert relaxed when he saw that Lilli was the one approaching him. He had been afraid it might have been a townsperson, or worse, Viktor himself. "Hey, Lilli!" he said. "Did you come to visit the awesome me?"

"Hey Gilbert," Lilli said, smiling politely at him. The burning sensation in her throat was getting worse by the minute, so she needed to hurry or Gilbert would get hurt. "I overheard you say something about a Viktor not letting you in his castle. He wouldn't happen to have short blond hair, blood red eyes, and abnormally pale skin, would he?"

"He would!" said Gilbert. "He's an albino, like me, and he represents Romania. You know, the country we're in right now? We're like, best buds!"

Lilli's smile was replaced by a frown. "You… are _best buds_ with that bastard?"

Gilbert looked confused. "What do you mean, bastard? Viktor isn't a bastard." He was completely oblivious to the murderous aura that was coming from Lilli.

Stepping forward, Lilli hissed, "Do you _know_ what that bastard _is_? Do you _know _what he _did_ to me? Do you _know_ what he's made me _become_?" She stepped closer, anger showing on her face. "That bastard isn't even _human_! He _kidnapped_ me, and when I tried to escape, he _caught_ me even though I had _shot _him in the _chest_!" Crying tears of rage and despair, her eyes turning blood red and her fangs lengthening, she screamed. "He turned me into a freaking _vampire_! A blood sucking_ monster_! And you two are _best buds_? I can't take this anymore!"

Lilli pounced on Gilbert, and was about to bite him when she regained her senses. She got off of him, backing away and crying. "No, no, no! I can't sink to that bastard's level! I won't drink human blood! I won't let myself become a monster!" she wailed. "Gilbert, I'm so sorry! I can't believe… I almost… never mind! Just, give Vash a message for me. Please. Tell him that I'm safe, but I need his help. I can't risk asking him face to face… if I bit him… I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I beg of you, tell Vash." Lilli was sobbing now, and it pained Gilbert to see the young nation so troubled.

"Lilli," Gilbert said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and giving it to her. "You should tell him yourself. Keep the phone. I needed a new one anyways."

Giving Gilbert a grateful look, Lilli whispered "Thank you," before turning and running off into the night. As she ran, she dialed Vash's number, and left a message when she got the answering machine. Then she headed for Viktor's castle.

Gilbert smiled; glad he could do something to help the poor girl. Then he said, "Viktor, I don't care if you're Romania. I'm gonna punch your face in for doing that to poor Lilli." Gilbert stiffened when he heard someone chuckling. A familiar voice came wafting down from the rooftops.

"I vould like to see you try. Though your time vould be better spent protecting your precious Madeline."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Stay away from Maddie, you bastard! If you so much as lay a hand on her, I'll kill you!"

Viktor chuckled, and then he was gone.

"I gotta get to Maddie. I can't let him have her," thought Gilbert as he headed for the train station. He needed to get to Canada.

**A/N: **

**Fem! Canada: Aw, Gil-Gil, you're so sweet!**

**Prussia: *blushing* I would do anything for you, Maddie. *he embraces her, and they kiss***

**Me: *cough*stop*cough***

**Prussia and Fem! Canada: *blush and pull apart***

**Me: You're not supposed to start with the serious PruCan until Chapter 8! **

**Myrna: But wasn't there a ton of PruCan in the last update?**

**Me: *super laser death glare of ultimate doom* Maybe, maybe not. But now that we're back to the actual story, the PruCan must wait!**

**Prussia and Fem! Canada: *sigh* Fine.**

**Me: Good. Thanks for reading! Please review! And submit your story title ideas by December 20! **

**Kit-Kit: Why can't I be in the story?**

**Me: Kit-Kit! You're not supposed to be in here yet! And you know that!**

**Kit-Kit: Nya Nya, you can't catch me!**

**Me: Oh yeah? *starts chasing Kit-Kit around the room***

**Myrna: Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Confessions

**A/N:**

**Me: Hello, my loyal fans! I know have twelve (count 'em, TWELVE) reviews for this story! And only ONE of those twelve was a flamer! So yay! *epic fangirl squeal***

**Prussia: Mien Gott, you're annoying sometimes.**

**Me: *gives Prussia the super death glare of ultimate doom* You're annoying sometimes, too. Go wait for me in the author's note for Chapter Eight.**

**Prussia: *pouts* But I don't wanna!**

**Me: That's it! Cassie, get in here!**

**Prussia: *confused* Who the hell is Cassie? **

**Cassie: *appears with a flash of light* I'm Cassie, you moron. J's OC, remember?**

**Prussia: Oh yeaaaaaahhhh….**

**Me: Get rid of him. PLEASE.**

**Cassie: With pleasure. *taps magic ring three times and starts to chant***

**Prusia, plecaţi la capitolul opt!**

**Prussia: *disappears in a puff of smoke***

**Me: Thank you SO MUCH.**

**Cassie: You're welcome.**

**Me: Oh yeah, I forgot to say this before, but I do not own Hetalia. All I own is the plot and my OCs.**

**Cassie: Like me!**

Chapter 6- Confessions

Lilli had two objectives when she entered the castle; to find Viktor's blood stash and to talk to Elizabeta.

Lilli's search for blood led her to the castle's wine cellar, and one rack especially caught her interest. All the wine bottles in this particular had no labels, and contained a dark red liquid. Lilli took one of the bottles off the rack and opened it. She knew from the sudden intensity of the burning sensation in her throat that the bottle contained what she was looking for. While Lilli didn't like the idea of drinking human blood, she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself around others unless she sated her thirst. So she closed her eyes, put the bottle to her lips, and drank. The burning sensation in her throat weakened the more she drank, and before she knew it Lilli had drained the entire bottle, the burning sensation in her throat vanishing completely. She took another bottle from the rack and put it in the backpack she got in the town. Now she was ready to talk to Elizabeta.

Elizabeta was alone in her room, wondering where Viktor was and what had happened to Lilli, when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

The door opened, and Lilli walked in. She was carrying a backpack. "Hi, Elizabeta," she said nervously. She was unsure how Elizabeta would react, but the last thing Lilli expected was for Elizabeta to run forward and hug her.

"Lilli!" Elizabeta cried as she hugged her. "Thank God you're okay. I was so worried! Why did you run away earlier?"

Lilli smiled sadly. "I have a lot to tell you, Elizabeta. But you may not like what you hear."

Elizabeta let go, putting her hands on her hips. "Just tell me, Lilli! I think I deserve some answers!"

Lilli sighed. "Okay. You should sit down. What I'm going to say will probably shock you."

Only Five Minutes later…

"That bastard did WHAT?" Elizabeta screamed.

"He. Bit. Me. And. Drank. My. Blood." Lilli explained slowly. "Viktor. Is. A. Vampire. And the personification of Romania."

Elizabeta thought about this a bit. "Well, that does explain why you were passed out on the bed. You must have fainted from blood loss. But that doesn't explain what happened to you while you were unconscious."

"What happened while I was unconscious?"

"You were breathing heavily, like you had been running for hours. Then you started shaking uncontrollably, and you had a fever. Viktor cursed when he saw what was happening to you, but he wouldn't explain why."

"Wait… Viktor was surprised when he saw me like that?" Lilli asked.

"Yeah, and he started freaking out, saying I had to leave the room before you woke up or something bad would happen," Elizabeta replied.

"It was an _accident_ that I got turned into _this_?" Lilli said angrily. "I wasn't _supposed_ to become a _monster_?" She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Elizabeta just stared at her, confused.

"Monster? What are you talking about? You look fine." She said.

Lilli sighed. "Elizabeta," she said hesitantly. "When I pushed you away and you asked me what was wrong, I told you my teeth hurt and my throat was on fire, right?" Elizabeta nodded. "Well… those weren't the only things wrong. There was something else, something that scared me even more," Lilli admitted.

"What was it?" Elizabeta asked, concerned. "It's okay, you can tell me."

Lilli looked down at the floor. "When you hugged me, I… I… I had the sudden urge to bite your neck. And the burning sensation in my throat got stronger. I told you not to come near me because I didn't want to hurt you. That's why I ran away. By the time I reached a nearby town, I'd realized what I've become." Lilli looked up at Elizabeta, tears in her now blood red eyes. "I'm a freaking vampire!" she wailed as she started to cry. "A-and in the town…"

Elizabeta grabbed the reluctant little vampire and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, Lilli. You can tell me. I won't hate you," she said soothingly.

Lilli hugged her back. "I-I bought these clothes at a store in town, but the burning sensation in my throat grew stronger, until it was almost unbearable. I was about to leave when I heard Gilbert's voice. He was saying something about Viktor and his castle. I went over to talk to him, and when he told me he was friends with Viktor, I-I-I just got so mad." Lilli was sobbing now. "I started yelling at Gilbert about what Viktor was and what he'd done to me, and I… I just snapped. I _pounced_ on him, and if I hadn't regained my senses in time, who knows what could have happened? B-but despite the fact that I'd nearly bitten him, Gilbert gave me his cell phone so I could call Vash. I-I was so grateful."

Elizabeta hugged Lilli even tighter. "It's okay. You didn't hurt anyone. It isn't your fault you became this way," she said comfortingly. "The fact that you wouldn't give in and bite me or Gilbert proves you're fighting this thing, even now. You're a fighter, Lilli, and you don't surrender to anything. You probably found an alternative way of sating your thirst. That's the kind of person you are."

"Thank you, Elizabeta. Please, don't tell anyone what I've become…" Lilli said as she fell asleep on Elizabeta's arms. Elizabeta laid Lilli down in the bed and tucked her in. Then she picked up Lilli's backpack and opened it. Inside she found a bottle of red liquid.

"I knew it," she whispered to herself. "Lilli did find an alternative. It's still blood, but she's not getting it from someone's neck." Elizabeta looked down at Lilli, who had a peaceful expression on her face as she slept. "I told you you're a fighter."

Both girls were oblivious to the fact that Viktor had been watching them, that there was now a third prisoner in the vampire's castle, or that Viktor had already decided on his next target.

**A/N:**

**Me: Free cookies for the first reviewer that correctly guesses Viktor's third prisoner before I post the Chapter 7!**

**Cassie: Hint, it is a female European country. And only one guess per reviewer.**

**Me: Right. Fair is fair.**

**Cassie: Where's England?**

**Me: Why do you ask?**

**Cassie: *points at nothing* Flying Mint Bunny is looking for him.**

**Me: O_o**

**Cassie: What?**

**Me: Seriously? Flying Mint Bunny is looking for him? Don't you mean you want to glomp/huggle/kiss England?**

**Cassie: Damn. You know me so well.**

**Me: Of course I do, you're an original character that **_**I **_**came up with.**

**Cassie: Good point.**

**Me: Anyways, read and review!**

**Cassie: If you don't like the way my creator does author's notes, blame St. Fang of Boredom. That's where she got the idea. From St. Fang's FanFiction.**

**Me: Yep!**


	9. Chapter 9 Sunflowers and Hope

**A/N:**

**Me: Hello, everyone! I'm back with Chapter 7!**

**Myrna: To those of you who made a guess as to Viktor's third prisoner, thank you!**

**Cassie: The closest guess was Belgium, however, that's not who it is.**

**Me: Read on to find out who is Viktor's third prisoner! BTW, I don't own Hetalia. All I own are my OCs and the plot.**

**Myrna: If she owned Hetalia, there would be more female characters.**

Chapter 7- Sunflowers and Hope

Vash and Roderich found Ivan celebrating when they arrived at his house. They had never seen him so happy before. Yes, Ivan was almost always smiling, but they were never _real_ smiles.

Vash and Roderich were standing there in shock when Ivan noticed them. "Hallo, friends!" he said happily. "You are here to help me celebrate, da?"

Ivan's truly happy demeanor brought Vash out of his shock. "Sure, we'll celebrate with you," he said carefully. "What exactly are we celebrating?"

"We are celebrating the disappearance of scary Natalia!" Ivan proclaimed. "No longer will I have to deal with her stalking me, da?"

This last statement brought Roderich out of his shock. "Wait… did you say Natalia is missing?" he asked.

"Da."

Roderich looked at Vash. "First Lilli, then Elizabeta and Natalia?" he said. "How many female nations have gone missing? And who's taking them if it isn't Ivan?"

"We need to call an emergency World Conference and find out who else is missing," Vash said. "I'm going to go back to my house and get a special handgun."

"You go ahead to your house," said Roderich. "I'll call everyone to tell them about the emergency World Conference."

Some Time Later…

When Vash got home, the first thing he noticed was that he had a message on his answering machine. He pushed the button to play the message, and froze when he heard who was speaking.

_"Big bruder, it's Lilli. I'm safe, but I'm in a bad situation and can't come home. Please call me back; I want to explain the rest to you directly. Gilbert gave me his cell phone, so call his number. I love you."_

When the message ended, Vash collapsed on the floor. "She's safe…" he gasped. "Lilli's safe!" After a few moments he jumped up off the floor, grabbed the gun Lilli had bought him, strapped his AK-47 to his back and a holster to his belt, sheathed the handgun, and ran out the door. He had a meeting to get to.

**A/N:**

**Me: For those of you who hadn't guessed, Natalia=Belarus!**

**Myrna: Hence why 'Belgium' was the closest guess.**

**Cassie: Next chapter: PruCan time!**

**Prussia: Finally!**

**Fem! Canada: Yay!**

**Me: Read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Protecting Maddie Maple

**A/N:**

**Prussia: I'm back!**

**Fem! Canada: Yay! *hugs Prussia***

**Prussia: *kisses Fem! Canada passionately***

**Me: *groans* Get a room, you two!**

**Prussia: *picks Fem! Canada up bridal style and exits the room***

**Me: Jeez, those two can get on my nerves… Anyways, I don't own Hetalia. All I own are my OCs and the plot.**

Chapter 8- Maddie 'Maple' Williams

He had finally made it to Maddie's house. As he pounded on the door, he could only hope that he'd made it in time. If anything happened to Maddie… he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Maddie and Kumajirou were watching a documentary on the Canadian wilderness when Maddie heard someone pounding on the door. Going to open it, she wondered who it could be. The last thing she'd expected was a panting Gilbert with an extremely worried look on his face.

"Maddie, thank God you're safe!" Gilbert exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. "I was afraid he would get here first!"

"Gilbert, what's wrong?" Maddie asked, starting to become worried. "Who did you think would get here first?"

Gilbert shook his head. "There's no time. We have to hide you. Grab Kumajirou, I'll explain on the way. Please, Maddie," he said. "Trust me."

"I'll always trust you, Gil," Maddie said. "Come, Kumajirou. We're going on a trip."

Some Time Later, In the Canadian Wilderness…

"Okay," said Maddie.

"I know that this is a lot to- Wait, what?" Gilbert said.

"I said okay."

Gilbert stared at Maddie in shock. "I tell you that vampires exist and you're being chased by one, and you say 'okay'?"

Maddie shrugged. "Were you expecting me to do something stupid like screaming at the top of my lungs? Or to say something like 'crazy Gilbert says what'?"

Gilbert gulped. "Erm… maybe?"

Maddie sighed. "We're personified nations, Gilbert. Vampires really aren't that strange in comparison. I'm sure plenty of nations have secrets they don't want to share."

"How in the world do you always stay so calm, Maddie? If I were you, I'd be freaking out right now."

"I'm just used to a lot of weird stuff, Gilbert. So where are we going?"

Gilbert sweat dropped. "I had just planned on us moving almost constantly, only resting at night. I probably should have thought of something more awesome, huh?"

Maddie shook her head. "Your plan is awesome enough as it is," she said, as she looked up at the sky. "It'll be dark soon, so we should probably make camp."

"Great idea!" Gilbert said. Soon enough, Maddie had gotten a fire going, Gilbert had made a lean-to out of branches, and Kumajirou had caught some fish for dinner.

Maddie and Gilbert sat side-by-side as they cooked their fish over the fire, glad for that they had each other for company.

"Hey, Gil," Maddie said. "Why didn't you tell some of the other nations what was going on?"

"I… I guess I didn't think to," said Gilbert. "The only thing on my mind was making sure you were safe. If anything ever happened to you, I… I…"

Maddie hugged Gilbert. "Gil-Gil, do you love me?" she asked.

Gilbert blushed. "I love you with all of my heart, Maddie. I always have, and I always will. Do you love me back?"

"Of course I love you, Gil-Gil! I love you more than anything in the world. You're the only one for me." Maddie said before she pressed her lips against Gilbert's in a kiss.

The kiss started out soft and gentle, almost hesitant, but it evolved into something fierce and passionate. The two of them stayed like that for ages, before they finally pulled away from each other, blushing profusely.

"Wow… that was some AWESOME kissing, Maddie," Gilbert gasped. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Maddie blushed even more. "I didn't know I had it in me, either," she said softly. "That was my first kiss…"

"How did it feel? Did you enjoy it? Was it awesome?" Gilbert asked nervously.

"It felt… absolutely amazing. It was incredible! I've done anything so… enjoyable before. It was just… awesome."

"Shall we take it to the next level?" Gilbert asked. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to. Oh, I WANT to," Maddie said, kissing Gilbert again.

"To the awesome lean-to of love!" Gilbert said, picking up Maddie and carrying her into the shelter he had made. This was definitely going to be an awesome night.

**A/N:**

**Me: And there you have it! The long anticipated PruCan chapter!**

**Prussia: *making out with Fem! Canada***

**Fem! Canada: *making out with Prussia***

**Myrna: Just because we made it to the PruCan chapter doesn't mean you have to make out all the time!**

**Prussia & Fem! Canada: *keep making out***

**Me: *sweat drop* Read and review, please!**


	11. Chapter 11 IMPORTANT AN!

**A/N of sorts:**

**Me: Sorry my loyal fans, i'm afraid this isn't an update.**

**Cassie: Nope, it's a petition!**

**Kit-kit: A petition to save this site and keep it the way it is!**

**Me: Yep! If you want to save your smut, lemons, limes, and keep stories from being deleted, sign the following petition and copy it into one or more of your stories!**

**Cassie: The future of this site depends on you!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve


End file.
